


Allure of a Demigoddess

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Shifters, Vampires, Werewolves, demigod - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Immy is the daughter of Charlie Swan and Aphrodite, raised and living with her father Immy must now adjust to the presence of her half sister Bella.Emmett Cullen has longed for Immy from afar for years, but watching his brother get close to Bella makes Emmett realise that it can be done.





	1. Immy Swan

**Name** : Imogen Mina Swan

 **Nickname:** Immy.

 **Age** : (Twilight - 18)

 **DOB** : Oct 31st 1986

 **Species** : Demigoddess

 **Cast:** Holland Roden

**Family:**

Charlie Swan (Father)

Aphrodite (Mother)

Bella Swan (Paternal Half sister)

Aphrodite's Cabin members (maternal half-siblings)

Piper McLean (maternal half-sisters)

Drew Tanaka (maternal half-sisters)

Lacy and Silena Beauregard (maternal half-sisters)

Mitchell. (maternal half-brothers)

Eros. (maternal half-brothers)

Deimos. (maternal half-brothers)

Phobos (maternal half-brothers)

** Abilities/skills/gifts: **

**Demigod**

Demigods, or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half-mortal, half-god. They possess mortal souls and are vulnerable to old age and death; however, their godly blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats usually not possible by humans.

Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek, Runic or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. Most of them also have ADHD and dyslexia to help them learn Latin and ancient Greek and to help them concentrate in battle.

When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. Also, if the demigod is a child of a powerful god, the scent can become even stronger. If the child never learns that they are a demigod or they are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. It is around this time that they are escorted to Camp Half-Blood usually by satyrs, where they are placed in one of the cabins, each honoring a different god or goddess.

Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, as he is the patron to travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin.

Few demigods have full-blooded siblings (with the exception of twins), as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that.

** Appearance: **

Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. They do not have a divine form, however they do inherit some traits from their god parent's divine form.

For example, Immy has inherited Aphrodite's immeasurable beauty.

** Traits: **

There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes who they truly are, their scent will reach its peak. Demigods' personalities tend to vary based on their divine parenthood; 

for example Immy is temperamental, vain, crafty and flirtatious. She can also be cruel and vindictive against those who either disrespect her. Immy can also be truly sweet, loving, and passionate, and she has a faith in true love that is absolute and true. She can also be gentle and gracious to those she cares for, and she deeply cares for her family. It is nearly impossible to disagree with her. She also is shown to be good-natured and cheerful, looking at the bright side of most, if not all, situations. Just like her mother Aphrodite.

Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases.

Demigods are often labelled as 'troublemakers' at school. This is due mostly to the result that most demigods are ADHD. A trait shared by demigods is their feeling of not being able to belong, since them not quite belonging in the mortal world.

Demigods have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a monstrous daughter of Hecate, which allows monsters to find them. It is also extremely dangerous for a demigod to use a cellphone as Monsters are attracted to demigod voices travelling through the air. Vampires are drawn to a demigod's presence, they feel the need to be around them.

** Abilities: **

Most demigods born to Olympian Gods have ADHD, which hard-wires them for battle, and dyslexia, which they have because their brains are hardwired for reading either Ancient Greek or Latin. Demigods inherit some control over their divine parent's domain. Demigods also have a wide variety of other abilities that they all share, but these abilities vary depending on their godly parent, including superhuman strength, speed, superhuman senses, agility, above-average healing-factor, intelligence, durability, and endurance.

** Demigod Physiology: **

**Supernatural Strength:** Immy is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than humans. Because she is a demigod her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making her immensely stronger than humans and even werewolves.

 **Supernatural Speed:** Immy can move at supernatural speeds, almost on par with the vampires.

 **Supernatural Reflexes:** Immy can react and dodge objects traveling at high speeds.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Immy's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination could make her a great warrior for battle.

 **Supernatural Durability:** Immy's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making her extremely durable.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Immy. However, due to her demigod physiology, she is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being.

 **Supernatural Stamina:** Immy's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans.

 **Singing:** While Imogen's father had always told her that she had a good singing voice, she was too self-conscious and shy about ever singing in front of anyone, not even participating in campfire sing-alongs. Imogen can also weave Charmspeak into her singing.

 **Willpower:** Imogen possesses tremendous willpower that enables her to effectively resist any mental powers. e.g. telepathy.

 **Amokinesis: A** s a daughter of Aphrodite, Imogen has a level of control over the emotions of love, lust, etc., but on a much smaller scale than her mother.

 **Emotion Reading:** As a daughter of Aphrodite, Imogen is extremely good at reading people's emotions.

 **Charmspeak:** Imogen has the power of charmspeak, which allows her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness. This ability gradually became increasingly powerful as she gets older.

 **Beauty:** Regardless of how she looks and what she wears, Imogen is able to radiate beauty. She can also attract the opposite sex when she walks by, and she might have the ability to change her physical features - Jacob once mentioned that her eyes "constantly change color, like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green."

 **French fluency:** As a child of Aphrodite, Imogen is able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love."

**Pairing:** Slight Mike Newton. But mostly Emmett Cullen

**Car:**

**Bedroom:**


	2. Prologue

Emmett Cullen sits staring at Imogen Swan, sat across the cafeteria, that Mike Newton pawing all over her, well, his arm's around her waist but to Emmett it's more then that, and she's got her hand on his thigh as she laughs. Emmett sighs dreamily listening to her laugh, it's musical and magnetic and he wants to move closer. He can remember the exact moment he saw Imogen Swan. She'd been sat there in his maths class with a sweet smile on her face as he'd been introduced to them all, you know in that way that everyone hates, he'd actually stumbled over his words staring at her. The hot little redhead sat in the centre row watching him back. He'd been placed next to her, the only empty seat. And he'd moved to sit next to her, actually knocking books from the table in front of her and then hers, he's not sure he's ever been as mortified as he was in that moment, but Imogen, all she'd done was pick her books up, held out her hand, and smiled introducing herself. Even to this day he is pretty sure that is the moment he fell in love with her. Alice smiles watching him. She likes Imogen, the girl is always happy, and that makes Jasper happy, the way she affects his emotions, she's so bright and positive and always radiates love and affection and happiness and that helps Jasper keep his mood elevated, he concentrates on her and blocks everything else out. Even Rosalie likes Imogen, for a human.

“Heads up” Damon, Alice's biological brother and Rosalie's mate warns as Imogen stands with a hand full of fliers and heads towards their table, Imogen is the only person that's been brave enough, that's ever been brace enough to approach them.

“Hey” Imogen greets, Emmett smiles at her as the others share an amused look. Imogen holds out a flier to the table. “It's not too late for you to buy your tickets to the Winter Formal.....it's going to be pure magic” she smiles at them all, Alice takes the flier and Imogen looks to Emmett and then around the table, and when she talks next, there is something else in her words, almost like there is a little magic to her voice. “If you buy your tickets in the next week you'll be entered into a raffle where you could win a luxury winter hamper provided by the Creekside Massage Studio, I've seen it and it is a stunning prize, some really good stuff, expensive items included” she smiles at them.

“Do you need any help?” Alice asks. Imogen smiles.

“We still have need of a few people to come in the day before to help decorate....and we are in desperate need of someone who knows how to work the lights, because Eric it turns out is....brilliant with computers but is terrible at lights” she teases. “Oh” Imogen turns to Rosalie. “That dress you wore last year? Do you still have it?”

“Urm I think so” Rosalie offers. “Why?”

“You wouldn't happen to want to donate it...” Imogen asks slyly. “For the Christmas Charity Show? I remember how stunning it was, I mean...not many girls can pull off that shade of purple but you did, and so incredibly...” Rosalie beams with pride and vanity at the girl.

“I will bring it for you tomorrow” Rosalie tells her, Imogen smiles victorious. “I have a few others I could possibly part with, if you....”

“That would be perfect” Imogen tells her and then holds up a flyer. “Don't forget your tickets” she tells them then walks away, Emmett watches her go as Rosalie blinks.

“Did I just do that?” Rosalie asks. The others nod. Rosalie frowns. It's like she couldn't argue with the girl. Emmett smiles as Imogen glances to him from the next table, she waves a little and then turns to the table.

“What is it with her?” Jasper asks looking back at Imogen who is going through the same speech with the others, making sure they have their tickets. Emmett watches the way her hair sways as she moves on.

“She's perfect” Emmett comments and then looks up alarmed and embarrassed, his siblings smirking back at him. He had not meant to say that out loud.

“Big bad vampire” Damon teases wrapping an arm around Rosalie. “Scared of a little ginger girl” he adds smirking, Emmett shoots him a glare and then seriously thinks about kicking him. Damon smirks back raising an eyebrow, challenging him. Damon and Emmett are the closest brothers. Both more easy going, both happier to play a good prank. Alice smacks Damon's arm.

“Not here” she warns with a smile. “You two get to full on when you get going” Edward stands ignoring his siblings.

“Where are you going?” Rosalie asks.

“Imogen needs help with the lights” Edward answers. “Better I do it then someone else screw it up” he offers and then walks away.

“I'm telling you” Jasper starts. “There's something else about that girl”

“You're just being paranoid” Damon argues nudging him.

“Cautious” Alice corrects hugging Jasper's arm from his other side. “It's okay to be cautious. But we've been here two years now and Immy's just.....Immy” she explains. Jasper looks back across at Imogen who is now talking to Edward, smiling and nodding. 


	3. Chapter One

Mike Newton is a sweet boyfriend if a little clueless. For the most part Imogen is happy with him. But he's still a teenage boy at the end of the day. And even when she drops hints about wanting to spend time with him, watching a movie or something, he completely misses it. Like now. Imogen huffs watching him walk away with Tyler to his van.

“Unbelievable” Imogen mumbles adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She doesn't want to sound pushy so she never comes out right and tells him what she wants. She tries to be subtle, but Mike clearly doesn't get subtle. She turns and walks to her own car, her bright pink jeep, it is a little over the top but she got it not long after she found out what charmspeak was, and wanted to test it out, the jeep was almost a steal the price she got it for. And she loves it. She digs her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocks the jeep before climbing into it, and climbing is the operative word, even with her heels she's tiny compared to the jeep. She sets her bag on the passenger side and keys the ignition, shrugging out of her scarf and jacket she throws them onto the back seats as the heating kicks in and her music starts to play. She flicks her hair back and lifts her eyes, they catch on Emmett Cullen. Watching her but trying, and failing, to do it subtly. He always 'subtly' watching her, in a way that is not at all subtle. But he's never made a move, so she didn't think anything of it. He keeps to himself and his family. He is attractive and she knows he has a sense of humour. The few times they have spoken he's managed to make her laugh. He's sweet, sweeter then his sheer size would suggest. Times when she'd left pens, her jacket, her scarf in classrooms and he'd raced after her to make sure she got them back. Anyone else would have left it. She knows they would have. The first few weeks after they started he seemed to gravitate towards her, there were more conversations exchanged then, and she thought he liked her, thought he might ask her out. Then he didn't. Instead he pulled back, watched her from afar and she moved on from the hope that something might happen there. Then Mike asked her out, and well....she said yes. When the gossip made it's rounds around the school Emmett had seemed a little down, opting to angrily glare at Mike from across the room, that's softened slightly since, but she still catches him doing in. well tough, he had his chance, two years ago. Now she and Mike have been dating for a little over a year now. It's not perfect but it's not terrible either. Mike's no Emmett though. And a smile from Emmett makes her feel better then an afternoon with Mike. She turns her eyes away from Emmett and takes a breath. His loss. She checks her mirrors before finally pulling out of her parking space and leaving Emmett Cullen in her rear view mirror.

…..............

Charlie shrugs out his jacket as he returns from work. The smell of freshly baked cookie filling his senses, Imogen only bakes when she's upset. Charlie hangs his jacket and gun up before taking a deep breath, he'll be the first to admit that he's not the perfect father, far from it. If he was his daughters might have a better relationship then they do. He knows Imogen and Bella do not get along, and he knows that part of it is because they didn't grow up together, they never built that sibling bond. And he is the reason they didn't. He also knows that both girls have issues with one another, they clash, too different. Imogen is more like her mother and Bella is more like Charlie. Extrovert and introvert. Social and antisocial. They are polar opposites of one another. He opens his eyes and heads into the kitchen.

“Thought you and Mike had plans” Charlie states seeing Imogen at the kitchen table doing her homework.

“He...and Tyler made other plans, it's fine” she comments but he knows it does bother her, Imogen is not an introvert. Being alone doesn't work for her. And she's a real stickler for plans. She's too organised. She needs things to work otherwise it bothers her. And he can see she's hurting more then she'll show over the fact that boy cancelled plans.

“If he doesn't put you first then maybe that says more about him then you, honey” Charlie kisses her head as he passes her, she shrugs a little going back to her homework.

“It's fine” she whispers. “I've got homework anyway” she reaches for her soda and takes a sip, Charlie looks to her and sighs a little.

“Immy” he whispers.

“I'm fine, Dad” she assures him. “Promise” he smiles a little, not really believing her but letting her deal with this in her own way. “I'm going to finish this and then put the finishing touches on the raffle prizes for the dance”

“I wish you wouldn't take on so much” he scolds a little.

“It's nothing I can't handle” she assures him with a smile. “Plus you I like doing this stuff.....we only get to go to these dances once....or twice, if they're not perfect they will suck, so....I do it myself” she looks to her homework with a smirk, he chuckles a little and nods. He knows this about her. She always wants everything to be perfect. It's her mother in her. Though Charlie and Aphrodite never had a real relationship he cannot bring himself to regret a moment of that night more then 18 years ago, how can he when it produced his perfect little girl?

….........

Emmett sits on his balcony watching as the black clouds roll in above him, it's going to rain, that's nothing new. But some times he thinks it's tuned to his mood. Back in the parking lot there was something in Imogen's eyes that he almost missed. Longing. He never thought to hope that she felt anything for him other then a classmate. She's a lot more guarded with her expression and attention, unlike the other students who point and stare and attempt to flirt freely. Imogen had been easier to read years before, when they first met she was more open about her feelings, she used to flirt, she used to smile and laugh with him, then he pulled away within weeks, fear in his bone and his soul, worried about hurting her, and he did anyway. She tried to get him to talk to her, tried to bring back some of their conversations but he was just so cold. She stopped trying in the end, ignoring him back. But in the parking lot a little bit of something slipped through. Hope blossomed in his chest where it shouldn't. He told himself he'd stay away from her. To keep her safe from him. He's not good for her. Not good enough for her.


	4. Chapter Two

Imogen hates her half-sister Bella. She couldn't even tell when it started she's just always hated her. To Imogen Bella is always looking down her nose at her. Imogen tried in the beginning she really did try to be nice, but Bella never let her, that sister bond was never forged. And Imogen does feel like it is all Bella's fault. Since then Imogen avoids Bella as if the girl is infected with the black death. But now Bella is living with them for the foreseeable future. Charlie did it without asking Imogen's input, mark one; he knows how she would have felt. Charlie also used Imogen's favourite purple bedding for Bella. Mark two: he knows it's her favourite. And now he's asking her to make sure she's okay at school. Imogen's safe place. With her friends. And her boyfriend. Charlie knows how Imogen feels about school. She shoots him a look.

“For me?” Charlie asks, Imogen sighs and then nods. She'd do anything for Charlie.

“Okay” she whispers and tries to shake off her upset. Bella's only been here two days and Imogen is already ready to kill her. That look on her face just irks Imogen to no end. And the fact Bella has to be the most boring person Imogen has ever met. Like seriously the most poring and Imogen sits next to a girl who likes to eat her own hair. Bella enters the room behind Imogen who just knows she's there. “Let's go” Imogen states and then walks out not letting her sister talk.

….......

Emmett's missed her. Imogen. He's missed seeing her around every corner. The holidays have come and gone and the new school term starts. And he wants a look at her. Emmett almost, almost plucked up the courage to talk to Imogen at the dance, instead changed his mind when he saw she was too busy to enjoy her own event. It was a massive success in the end. Everyone raved about it for weeks after; some are still talking about it now. And the charity fashion show raised more money then anyone thought it would. Emmett lingers in the school parking lot, he knows he shouldn't, but when he sees the look on her face. She doesn't look happy as she slams her jeep door and glares at the red picked that stutters to a stop next to hers. A brunette steps out and glances to Imogen who rolls her eyes and walks across the parking lot, the brunette rushing to catch up with her. Imogen pulls her bag up her shoulder and glances at Emmett who smiles at her, she tries to smile back but it doesn't reach her eyes. The brunette talks to her and Imogen's eyes roll almost subconsciously, her entire body is tense and coiled ready to snap. It's not a good sign.

…..........

“You seem upset” Emmett comments as Imogen sits next to him in their shared history class; it's the one class Emmett can easily look at her. He can feel her warmth, and take in that sweet scent that makes him feel like his heart is going to start beating again. She turns to look up at him, a cross between surprised and annoyed that he's talking to her.

“I'm not” she argues, he raises an eyebrow at her. “What do you care?” she asks turning away and he knows he had that coming. The way he ended their friendship was hurtful to both of them. He will forever hate how he ended it.

“Of course I care” he assures her, she glances to him searching his face, whatever she is looking for she seems to find as she softens a little.

“I'm fine” she assures him. “Just....Bella”

“Your sister” Emmett offers.

“Half” she snaps back quickly. “Half sister....we're only half sisters....” she argues, making sure she gets that point across.

“You don't get along?” he asks. She shakes her head.

“We've never really gotten along” she looks to him. “I tried when we were younger but she was just....hostile” he watches her. “Now I have to live with her....” she looks back to her doodling and sighs. He can see how much this is affecting her. The stress on her. He knows she possibly has a small case of OCD; her organisation, how neat everything has to be, in order, how her clothes are always immaculate. People with OCD hate change, things that disrupt their life. Emmett rests his arm next to Imogen's as the teacher starts the lesson, students falling silent to listen. Emmett's fingers brush over her own, as much as he shouldn't, as much as he should be keeping his distance, she needs someone. She looks down at her doodles and fights her smile. She glances back up at Emmett, he smiles not looking at her, she smiles to herself and looks back to her word. “Thank you” she whispers softly brushing her fingers back against his.

…...........

After school Emmett looks for Imogen, one last look before he goes home, just one look, that's all he needs. And he finds her in the parking lot. Stood looking out at the forest beside the school, but something is off with her. He moves towards her, slowly just in case he spooks her. She looks ready to flee.

“Immy” he starts, she looks to him and stands up straighter, her mask slipping back into place.

“Emmett” she offers back, his eyes search hers.

“No Mike?” he asks, she looks away.

“He's around somewhere” she offers, they both remain silent, Imogen's fingers digging into her palm. “We..we broke up” she adds pulling her coat tighter around herself. Emmett's feature soften momentarily. “Like I don't know it's about Bella” she whispers, Emmett steps closer to her. “Everyone always prefers her” she looks to Emmett as he reaches her side. “Guess she just has that sort of beauty...and she's smart, smarter then me....” Imogen mumbles, trying to hide her upset at Mike's break up, but he can see it. The hit she's taken. She sighs and pulls out her car keys, she turns her features polite. “See you around” she tells him, he nods. She turns and walks away from him.

“I think you're beautiful” he whispers as she reaches her jeep. “Newton's an idiot” he adds softly turning to glare at Mike who is watching Bella. How can anyone think that that is more attractive then Imogen, Imogen is perfection. Smart. Kind. Sweet. Beautiful. Emmett's anger is now brewing; how dare Mike be the one to break it off with her. Emmett's walking towards Mike before he can think about it. He knows how he must look. His size. The glare, he has no doubt, he's wearing. Damon is suddenly in front of Emmett, placing his hand on Emmett's shoulder to stop him.

“Let's not” Damon warns Emmett pushing at his shoulder. “It's not worth it. He's not worth it”

“But she is” Emmett argues.

“I thought you'd be happy” Rosalie counters. “She's free of that moronic puppy....”

“Isn't that what you wanted?” Damon asks Emmett who clenches his jaw.

“Not like this....” Emmett answers. “Not by upsetting her” he looks to Damon who gives him a small smile.

“You know she'd hate if you got into trouble because of this” Damon adds, Emmett nods already calming down, he hears Imogen's jeep pulling out of the parking lot and he turns to his own.


	5. Chapter Three

Immy sits looking out her bedroom window, curled up on the window seat, knees pressed to her chest. A old weathered copy of Wuthering Heights open against her knees. It's her go too book when she feels like crap, and after the last few days all she wants to do is curl up in her bed and hide. And that's not her. She breaks up with people. They don't break up with her. And whilst Mike was her consolation prize; him dumping her hurts. Because she is the dumpee this time. She closes her book and sets it down as she stands from the window seat, her feet carrying her across her carpet to the wardrobe against the wall. Immy throws open the doors and cocks her head. She needs to smash it tomorrow. She needs to win this break up by walking into school, head held high, looking a-mazing. She normally does but tomorrow she has to turn it up a notch, wave it in Mike's face that he gave her up for.....'Bella'. Shiny and new and.....Immy shakes her head, stopping all those self deprecating comments from unravelling inside of her. She needs something new. She smirks and closes the closet. Something better. She grabs her bag and jacket from her desk chair and then leaves her room behind her. She's got some emergency shopping to do.

….........

Emmett wasn't following her, he swears. He was driving, trying to clear his mind of her when he saw her jeep, utterly unique enough that he just knew it was hers. So he parked, climbed out of his own jeep and started searching the stores for her. He knows Mike's dismissal of their relationship will have shaken her more then she'll let show. Because he knows her. He's watched her and studied her for two years now. This girl he utterly adores with every fibre of his being; of course he knows her.

…............

Immy turns having grabbed a skirt from the rail and nearly collides with the wall of chest behind her, lifting her head to glare at the person space invader her features soften slightly with recognition. Emmett. Her heart does this thing. Does the thing it always does around him. Flutters. Actually flutters and skips and jiggles about in her chest.

“What are you doing here?” she asks him raising an eyebrow. He is in a woman's clothing store to be fair, and he doesn't seem the type to cross dress. She would assume maybe Rosalie or Alice are here and he is their shopping cart.

“I saw your jeep” Emmett admits like that explains everything, then drops into step walking at her side as she moves away, he glances to the items in her arms. “Let me” he reaches for them.

“I can manage” she scolds him slightly pulling her arms away from him. He stops and drops his arms. “Sorry, just....” she starts and sighs. “I don't need some...white knight to carry my stuff, it's just a couple of dresses....a few skirts, tops, a new coat” Emmett smirks a little.

“Retail therapy working?” he asks her, she shrugs.

“I'll let you know” she whispers softly looking down at the items in her arms, she pulls a face and then concedes, she is going to need help soon and seen as he is here, he can help her, she holds out her arms towards him. He fights his own smirk as he takes them from her, ignoring the flutter when her arms brush against his.

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asks quietly. “After....Mike” she snaps her head up.

“'M fine” she whispers back, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. “I will be fine....” she corrects.

“I always told you Newton was a moron” he comments.

“Yes, well” she counters shooting him a look. “He wasn't exactly my first choice” Emmett pauses a moment and looks to her, a flicker of longing crosses her eyes before it is gone again. “He was sweet enough whilst it lasted....Not that it matters now” she walks away, along the aisle towards the shoe display. Emmett smiles to himself knowing exactly what she meant. Who she meant. He always worried that she wasn't interested in him, that friendship was all she wanted. He always doubted those looks she'd give him, the eyelashes and the hair flips. He thought it all too obvious. She must have thought he wasn't interested. Ignoring all those signals. Maybe he's the moron. She looks back at him and gives him a look, Emmett moves to catch up with her.

“I thought it was best if we weren't friends” he admits reaching her side, she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Is that your version of 'it's not you it's me'?” she asks him, Emmett looks down at her softly.

“I don't know” he whispers. “Immy” he starts as she turns to pick up a pair of ankle boots.

“I thought you wanted to be my friend” Immy admits. “I thought we were friends but you just.....you started to ignore me and I guess I was just wrong”

“No” he argues softly. “No, it's complicated and I wish I could tell you” he starts and looks away clenching his jaw. Because he really wishes he could tell her the truth.

“Fine, whatever” she grumbles quietly taking the items back from his arms. “Look, thanks and stuff but I should be getting home” Emmett watches her sadly as she walks to the cashier counter. Emmett lingers slightly, processing, pondering. If he wasn't a vampire he'd feel safe enough to go for it; but he is a vampire and he doesn't want to hurt her. He'll keep her safe even if it hurts him to be away from her.

….................

Immy sets the shopping bags in her jeep. One of the bags tumbles from the trunk onto the ground and she hangs her head, exhausted, emotionally and physically, this day has just been an utter waste and she wants it to be over now. Shopping hadn't helped her; no it's made her feel worse. Emmet is at her side.

“I got it” he tells her picking up the bag, she sighs a little as he leans up.

“Thanks” she whispers meekly. His eyes flicker across hers seeing the upset, the real upset behind them.

“I am sorry” he whispers. “I know our friendship; how it fell apart, it was my fault” he assures her. “And hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do” she looks away from him, jaw clenched tight as she threatens to cry, Emmett was the one friend she wanted, the one she needed because every time they spoke he seemed to understand her better then anyone; and he'd walked away, ignored her, avoided her. And that hurt. “But it's not a good idea”

“I get it” she takes the bag from him and sets it in the jeep. “We're not good as friends, that's fine....” she nods a little. “Then stop talking to me” she offers. “Stopping planting hope....if we're not friends, we're not friends” she closes the trunk of the jeep. “So stay the Hell away from me” he watches a little slack jawed as she moves away to climb into the vehicle, that was not the response he was expecting from her. And as far from what he wanted from her.


	6. Chapter Four

Immy doesn't sleep well that night. Mike's break up, whilst did upset her, it had nothing on the snipping of her and Emmett's friendship, it didn't hurt as much. It just lingers, like falling and scrapping her knee. The hurt with Emmett is like she's.......fallen into a dark hole and can't get up. It shouldn't be that way around. She clears her throat sat at her dressing table and grabs the lipstick tube before bringing it up and applying it to her lips. She's still going through with her plan to win the break up. So she is going to go to school looking out of this world and she is going to show Mike....and Emmett just what they are missing. She smacks her lips together evening out the lipstick before standing and dropping her dressing gown down her arms. She's picked out a selection of green and black, black jeans, green top, with black heels. Subtle but effective. Nothing too flashy. She takes a breath and works on getting dressed, a sense of dread in her chest.

…........

Immy yawns entering the kitchen and grabbing her bag from the back of the chair, Charlie glances up from his seat and frowns a little watching her. His look turns concerned.

“You look exhausted” Charlie states worried, Immy shrugs a little grabbing her water from the fridge and sets it into her bag.

“I didn't sleep very well” she admits, he frowns, his worry increasing, he stands and moves to her, touches her cheek and the cups them both to search her eyes.

“Are you coming down with something?” he asks her testing her skin temperature against his palms. “Do you need to stay home?” he adds with concerned brows. Immy is very much a daddies girl, and Charlie has always been over protective of her. She hasn't told him about Mike yet, because she knows when she does he'll feel the pain for her, it's turning out that the break up means nothing to her, but it will mean more to Charlie. Her eyes fill with tears, not for Mike, not for Emmett, for Charlie, because he will hate that someone 'broke' her heart. So she'll keep quiet.

“I'm okay” she assures him. “Just cold last night” he nods a little and releases her face.

“I'll dig out that blanket you like for tonight” he offers her, leaning closer to kiss her forehead.

“Thank you, Daddy” she tells him warmly, she is grateful for everything he does for her. Bella lingers in the doorway, jealousy written across her face, she and Charlie don't exactly have a good relationship, not compared to Immy and Charlie; that bond created through years of single parenting, of Charlie doting on his daughter like she hung the moon, and Bella hates it. She knows that Immy doesn't really have a relationship with her own mother, and Charlie is all she has, and Bella should care, she should accept that whilst she and Renee are close, Immy and Charlie are too, but she doesn't....she hates Immy for it. Of course that hatred is stemmed from jealousy, from Immy's beauty, her social skills, her intelligence, to her singing, how easy it is for her to make friends, the way boys look at her. All of it adds up. Immy's never actually done anything to warrant the hate, it's all in Bella's head. Plus Immy looks amazing. Of course she does, but today is something else. The skinny jeans, the long deep green shirt, the necklace, earrings. The way her hair's been done in loose curls that bounce. She looks beautiful and Bella hates that too.

…........

Emmett sees Immy first before Mike does, he sees her with her head held up, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor, her hair bouncing away with each step. She looks spectacular. And he knows it's all for Mike. His chest aches. She doesn't even glance to him as she walks past him, and his heart shatters, even though he knows this is his fault. That he's effectively closed the door on their friendship. So he settles on watching her from afar. He lets himself admire her, and protect her, and care for here from here. Well away from her. Rosalie rolls her eyes at his side, his pining is tedious, Damon nudges her and wraps his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. Damon understands. Emmett's always worried about his size and strength around the weaker humans; he tries so hard to be gentle and cautious but he gets over excited. Damon once teased that he was much like Lenny from Of Mice and Men, but that just made Emmett feel worse about it all. Damon swats Emmett's arm causing the gentle giant to turn to him.

“See” Damon states. “She's fine...” Emmett shrugs and turns back to watch Immy.

“Love sick, fool” Rosalie hisses under her breath.

“Were we not like that once, my love?” Damon asks her, Rosalie looks to him.

“Neither of us were human” she reminds him. “We were both vampires, and it didn't matter....” she turns to Emmett. “It is for the best you keep your distance, you are right to do so, this life....it's not for her”

“But...” Emmett starts. “It's Immy” he uses as his argument.

“She's human” Rosalie points out touching his arm. Whilst she is against the human vampire relationship aspect, she does actually like Immy, and she knows what a perfect pair they'd make. But she wouldn't wish this life on her worst enemy let alone someone she likes. And it's the only way to assure that she wouldn't get hurt, she'd have to become like them. Emmett looks to Rosalie.

“I don't care” he argues with her. “I don't care that she's human, I...” Damon smiles softly and tugs on Rosalie a little drawing her away.

“Come on” he whispers. “Leave him be” Rosalie nods and lets her husband pulls her away from their brother. Emmett looks to his locker and grabs his books for his next class before walking away himself. Aware that deep down Rosalie is right about this. Human vampire relationships won't work, can't work. Mortal and immortal doesn't work, no matter how much either party wants it to. 


	7. Chapter Five

Emmett is setting a book onto the shelf in the library when he smells her, he always smells her first. Immy's scent is something that he has no words to accurately describe, it's hot and cold, cookies and cream, lavender and vanilla, it's all his favorite things rolled up in a perfect, smart, funny, charming package with red hair to die for. Emmett peers around the bookshelf to find her setting her bag down and sitting on the window seat. Her eyes down and lost, her features enough to break his heart. She looked so confident, so proud that morning, what happened between then and now? He worries his bottom lip a moment before deciding. He grabs his bag and then walks towards her. Aware that she knows he's coming, because, well, he's not exactly built for stealth. He pauses next to her seat and then glances around as if looking for someone.

“Where are your friends?” Emmett asks, Immy glances to him.

“ _She's_ with them” Immy whispers, and Emmett can guess who 'she' is, Bella. She sighs looking out the window of the library where the rain splashes down on the ground. Emmett shifts on his feet. “Just go away,” she tells him. He stops and hangs his head. “We're not friends remember” she points out pulling her legs up onto the chair.

“Immy” he starts, she scoffs.

“Immy is for my friends” she scolds warningly and then looks to him.

“Imogen” he corrects himself sadly. “What I said the other day...” he starts, but she shakes her head interrupting him.

“Losing you as my friend hurt worse then Mike dumping me” she admits, he looks down at her. “Because you meant more to me” she adds and sighs, Emmett watches her sadly. “Guess that makes me pretty pathetic, right? A friendship that was never really there meant more to me then a romantic relationship of...of almost 2 years” she snorts and shakes her head.

“I know I've been....unfair” he whispers sitting with her. “That it's been confusing”

“Yeah, no kidding” she mumbles.

“But it's just...it's for the best” he offers, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't elaborate, instead, he sighs. “You look beautiful today,” he tells her warmly as he stands, ready to leave. “I'm sure Mike is twisting with regret”

“If he'd look at me, maybe....but he couldn't take his eyes off of Bella...” she sighs and curls up a little with her book. “Just...want to be alone”

“I could stay with you if you want” he offers, she snorts and glares at him.

“No, I want you to leave me alone” she admits. “We talked about this” he nods a little as she turns away from him. “I told you to just stop, so....can you do that”

“Imogen” he scolds slightly, she looks up at him. “I didn't mean to hurt you”

“Yeah, well, you made your bed, Cullen” she reminds him. “Sleep in it” she stands and walks away, obviously whilst he is stood there he is not going to leave her alone. He watches her walk away, longing and regret heavy in his eyes. This isn't what he wanted, he never wanted her to hurt because of him. Never because of him.

….........

Charlie drapes a blanket over Immy who sleeps on the couch, her copy of Wuthering Heights has fallen on the floor. He strokes her hair a little and sighs seeing the tear tracks on her cheeks, and he knows it's not because of the book. It's never made her cry before. He brushes his hand over her cheek to clear them before he stands and looks down at her worried. There are notebooks of homework and plans for the Valentine's day event. Also notes for the Easter one. He sighs knowing she's pushing too hard. Always pushes herself too hard. He tidies them up, not too much because he knows she doesn't like people messing with her things.

…...........

Emmett recites his conversation with Immy to Damon who listens intently to him. It's the only way Emmett can get it out. His annoyance, his pain, his....adoration. Jasper and Alice sit together nearby, Alice reading a fashion mag, Jasper a book. Both are pretending to not be listening to them.

“You're an idiot” Jasper states not looking up from his book, Emmett frowns and looks to him. “She basically told you she's in love with you” Jasper points out turning his page. “Like it wasn't obvious to begin with” Alice shoots Jasper a look, it goes ignored. “You're hurting her” Jasper now looks to Emmett. “Every moment you talk to her, you're just reminding her that you broke off that friendship, that it's gone, and the chances of her being anything to you is non-existent, you just remind her that to you she is nothing”

“But that's not true” Emmett argues. “She's.....she's everything”

“But that's not how you're making her feel” Jasper points out softly because he knows how much his brother is hurting too. “You have to make up your mind, cut all ties with her, or admit that you do want a friendship and hope to Zeus that she'll accept it” Damon, Emmett, and Alice stare at him now.

“Zeus?” Damon asks, Jasper sighs and shakes his head a little.

“It slipped out” he and Alice share a look, he shrugs back. “I've been reading up on Greek mythology” Emmett looks out the window and contemplates Jasper's words on Immy.


	8. Chapter Six

The following days, weeks, months Emmett struggles to stay away and get close to Immy. Every time he thinks he has it under control, every time he thinks he knows what he wants to do he backs out of it. He watches Edward struggle with his own feelings for Bella and that just makes it worse for him. Immy is this blinding light in the darkness that is his life and Edward seems to have the right idea. By not tainting them with that darkness. He also witnesses Immy withdrawing from her friends, pushing herself harder with her work to distance herself from everyone around her. Angela the only one fighting to keep her near. Angela clearly the only true friend she has. And Emmett wants nothing more to comfort her through these months. He watches her and Angela now, sat together in the library, working and reading together in comfortable silence. Angela taps her pen a little and then lets out a breath looking up, her eyes spy Emmett lurking, as if his feelings for Immy were secret, everyone knows, except maybe Immy. Angela gives him a small smile and then stands from her seat. Immy glances to her.

“I have to pee” Angela announces and then cringes slightly walking away, Immy shrugs and goes back to her work as Emmett uses Angela's absence to slip closer to Immy. She can sense him, always seems to be able to sense him.

“What do you want?” she asks not looking up from her book, there is more hostility in her voice than ever before. A strain, stress in her body language. She's coiled tight.

“Can I sit with you?” he asks her.

“No” she answers firmly lowering her book to glare at him. “You can go away”

“Please” he whispers, she huffs and looks back to her book. He takes that as an affirmative and slips into the seat across from her, she turns away making sure that her book is in her face. He studies her face, even with the angry and annoyed lines she looks beautiful. Stunning. All graceful and elegant. Her hair pulled back and twisted into a design on the top of her head. “I know I hurt you” he starts. “And I know that you're mad at me”

“That's not why I'm mad at you” she argues and then sighs. “Not all of it anyway” she corrects herself.

“Then what is it?” he asks her softly. She purses her lips, pulls the bottom one between her teeth before releasing it, she turns and sets her book down.

“What's the deal with your brother and Bella?” she asks him, he frowns at her a little as he leans on the table to watch her, she fiddles with her bookmark, keeping her eyes away from him.

“You're mad at me because my brother fancies your sister?” he asks her, she snaps her eyes to his.

“Half-sister” she corrects sharply. She hates that people keep calling Bella her sister, because though they share Charlie that is all. There is nothing else they share. And these last few months have just solidified that. Immy tries, she's polite and she tries to be nice but Bella doesn't care either way. She's exhausted by it all. She wants to get through school and then get away from Bella. As far as she can and unfortunately that might mean as far from Charlie as she can get, which hurts. She loves her father but there is only so much she can take. She feels like a foreigner in her own home.

“Sorry” Emmett mumbles a little, she clenches her jaw and turns away from him, trying to go back to her book. “Is that why you're mad at me?” he whispers, she sighs and shrugs. “Why are you made about that?”

“Because if they date, and if we were friends, she'd be there....all the time...” she explains.

“Don't worry, they won't date” he argues with a shrug. She shakes her head not believing him. “What did she do?” he asks.

“It's not one thing” she argues. “It's years and years of little things....” she takes a breath and looks at him. “She made dinner the other night” she offers.

“That's nice” she shoots him a look.

“She made dinner for her and Dad” she corrects fiddling with the page of her book. “It's like I don't exist when she's around....” she whispers pathetically. She hates that Bella makes her feel this way. Immy knows what she is. She knows who her mother is and yet Bella makes her feel like she's about the size of an ant.

“She really bothers you, doesn't she?” he asks her, she sighs and looks to him.

“What gave it away?” she asks him dryly.

“I prefer you” he assures her, she shoots him a look. “And I'm sorry I keep upsetting you” she looks away a little. “I really don't mean to” He takes her hand and gives her a small smile. She watches their joint hands.

“Emmett” she whispers starting to pull away.

“Don't” he begs. “Just...please” she sighs a little and stops. “I keep thinking that I can do it, that I can be close to you but something will come in and remind me that it's dangerous” she raises an eyebrow.

“Why?” she asks. “Is it a cult thing?” he shakes his head. “Then what is it?”

“I can't tell you” he answers, she scoffs. “Everyone has their secrets, Immy” he points out. “And I don't want to hurt you” he admits. “I don't” he lifts his eyes to hers. “You are this....bright light, this warmth and I'm scared of ruining that” her eyes soften watching him. “Do you think....” he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. “Friends?” he asks her. “Can we try and be friends?”

“I don't know how we can do that....” she admits this time pulling her hand away. “How long till you decide it's not a good idea again?” she asks him as she collects her things.

“I won't” he promises, she shakes her head.

“I can't...” she argues. “I can't go through it all again, not with everything else.....I just want” she sighs and closes her eyes. “Is it so bad that I just want someone to see me?” she asks getting upset. “That sees what I want, what I need and....” she sniffles a little and shakes her head before standing. He watches her sadly, knowing how upset she is by everything that's going on around her, the changes going on. She hates change. Emmett stands when she starts to walk away. He grabs her wrist to stop him, she turns to him and he's there in front of her, they share a look before he lowers his head and kisses her. She freezes where she is. Body rigid and stiff. Not 100% sure of what's happening right now. His lips are cold against hers but not entirely distasteful. She's actually kissing Emmett. Something she's imagined since the day she met him. How many times has she dreamt about this moment? And she's frozen. Her books drop from her hands as she raises them to his shoulders, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kisses him back, he smiles, body relaxing against hers.


	9. Chapter Seven

Emmett eventually pulls back from Immy, her eyes still closed as she processes what he's just done. She takes a breath and presses her fingers to her lips. He had kissed her. After years of flirting and avoiding and confusion. He'd kissed her. She smiles and opens her eyes to look at him. He smiles back at her.

“Why did you do that?” she asks him softly, his fingers brush over her cheek, now that he's touching her he doesn't want to stop. All these years he spent watching her, hurting himself and her in the meantime and now he's standing here, and he's holding her, he's actually holding her in his arms. All these years of pining and self-consciousness seem wasted.

“Because I wanted to” he answers softly. “Because despite my behavior, I actually like you” he strokes her cheek and lifts her chin. “I've been a terrible friend, and I really didn't mean to hurt you, and I know I have” she nods in agreement.

“Why me?” she asks him.

“Why not you?” he counters pressing his forehead to hers, she sighs softly and closes her eyes. “You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, amazingly generous.....and yeah, you can be a little temperamental and downright crafty when you want to be....” she lifts her eyes to his. “Which is why I don't understand why you're letting Bella get to you like this....” he strokes her chin.

“Because it's Charlie” she whispers. “He's my dad” she adds. “It's always been me and him....” she explains. “Maybe I am a little jealous” she whispers with a sigh. “I've never met my mother” she looks to Emmett. “Charlie's all I have and Bella, she has her mom, you know, and so...Charlie was mine. He is all I have and she's....” she sighs and shakes her head embarrassed that that's probably what her issue is.

“Bella's mom doesn't like you?” Emmett asks, she shrugs.

“Renee was fine, I guess” she answers. “In the beginning” she looks down and sighs. “I don't really remember....”

“Till she had her own baby” he realizes, she shrugs a little, he pulls a strand of her hair between his fingers.

“Not to mention the house” she whispers. “Out of place....everything has its place” he'd guessed that her organized mind wouldn't like people changing things around her. A new person moving in and rearranging. He knows how organized she is. From her locker to her planner, her books and her files. Everything has its place. He knows it's probably a little OCD but it's not like it consumed her waking hours. She manages it. Stress makes it worse, obviously. And all this with Bella has been gradually getting worse for her. She pauses slightly and takes a deep breath before looking to him.

“Kiss me again,” she asks of him, her voice unsure and quiet. He cups her cheek and tilts her head up slightly before he ducks down and presses his lips to hers.

….......

“So this isn't just some...” Immy looks up at Emmett walking at her side through the locker-lined hall. “I don't know....thing” he frowns and looks to her. “You meant it?”

“Of course I did” he assures her. “I know the last few years I've been a bit of a dick to you” she huffs a little.

“So what is this?” she asks, he touches her arm and stops her, she pulls her books to her chest, subconscious and nervous, stepping back against the lockers behind her.

“What do you want it to be?” he asks following her steps.

“I don't know” she admits quietly looking down thinking. He waits for her. She takes a breath and shrugs a little before looking up. “Perhaps we should try...friendship,” she tells him. “For now....just....cause of...”

“I know” he stops her and smiles. “Whatever you want, Immy” he knows he hurt her, he hurt her a lot pushing her away from him, and it's going to take time to fix it, friendship is the best route, for now. If it grows and evolves then it happens. “So how about we go to the movies?” he asks her. “Tonight, friends do that” she nods in agreement.

“Yes, friends go to the movies” she agrees. “But...front or middle row, I'm not sharing popcorn and I buy my own ticket, it's not a date”

“Not a date” he repeats and they share a look. “Do you want me to pick you up?” he asks her, she thinks again and then nods. “Seven, okay?” she nods again. “Alright, so...I'll pick you up at seven for our....not date” he offers amused, she blushes and looks down. He looks around, most of the hall is empty and those that are there are talking amongst themselves. He leans down and kisses Immy's cheek before walking away, she clutches to her book and takes a shaky breath before walking the other way.

….......

“What are you so happy about?” Jasper asks as Emmett sits at his side in class, Jasper's eyes on his book in front of him.

“I kissed Immy” Emmett admits, Jasper lifts his head to look at him, closing his book as he does.

“You did?” Jasper asks.

“Yeah, you were right, I had to make a choice, and living without her in my life wasn't an option”

“So...you kissed her?” Jasper asks. “I would have started with an apology” he adds with a smirk, Emmett glares at him with no real menace.


	10. Chapter Eight

Emmett tells himself, and his brothers, that he is not nervous. But he is. It's his first date since he was human and more than that it's with Immy. He tugs on the bottom of his shirt and then glances to his reflection.

“Flowers?” he asks himself stood in front of his mirror, he's aware he's talking to himself. “No,” he tells himself. “It's not a date” he scolds and then looks at his outfit. Too smart. Too clean. It's not a date. He needs to remember this. If it was anyone else, anyone but Immy and he probably wouldn't be overthinking this. But it is Immy. It's the girl he's slowly but madly fallen in love with. A girl he's pined for. A girl he now has to convince that letting him in isn't a mistake for her. He knows he has screwed up, hurt her. Multiple times. And he'll do whatever it takes, whatever she wants so he gains back some trust. He'll work on that first. Consider a romantic edge later. He shrugs out of the shirt and moves to where more layout over his bed. He's never had this problem before. Back when he was young and human he never had problems with dating, he could charm the dresses off of the farm girls like it was a natural talent. Now he's all flustered and nervous. Because this is important.

“The grey” Jasper states from the doorway, Emmett looks to him. “She likes you in grey”

“And you know this how?” Emmett asks.

“She feels better seeing you in grey, makes her more...relaxed” Emmett thumbs the grey material and nods. “Why are you so nervous?” Jasper asks. “You've been gushing about Immy since the moment you saw her”

“I know” Emmett agrees. “That's why.....I've spent so long thinking about doing this....about having this chance that what if I screw it up? Hurt her again?”

“You said that you're starting as friends, right?” Jasper asks. “So...be friends, stop overthinking it. You like her. She likes you. What more do you need right now?” Emmett thinks on that and then relaxes realizing that Jasper is right. It's not a date, and they're starting as friends, that's all that matters, building a friendship.

“Thanks” he whispers, Jasper nods and leaves his brother alone, his work done. Emmett shakes out the grey shirt to pull it on.

…............

Immy steps into the living room where Charlie is cleaning his gun, again, every time she walks in here she finds him doing it. She worries her hands a little, her nerves at this whole Emmett thing getting to her. She knows it's not a date, but something inside her is still telling her that it is, or it could be.

“You look nice” Charlie comments looking at his daughter as she pulls on her jacket. “Date?” he asks, a little high pitched. She shakes her head.

“Just...going to see a movie, with a friend,” She tells Charlie, he looks to her concerned. “You're always telling me to go out more....” she reminds him. “To not sit in my room and do my schedule or my homework....”

“I know” he stops her. “Just been worried about you....” she looks down a little pulling at the zipper on her jacket. “I know things are different, that you and Bella....” he sighs a little. “I know you're trying.....” she nods. “And things have never been easy between the two of you”

“Don't worry about it” she tells him. “It's fine” she assures him, she doesn't want him worrying about this. He shouldn't have to worry about his daughters getting along.

…...............

Immy's gone casual as well, jeans and a deep green shirt, she always looks better in green. Her hair's been curled and tucked back behind her ears. She takes a breath where she stands as Emmett pulls up to the curb where she stands. She hoists her bag further up her shoulder before climbing into his jeep.

“You look nice,” he tells her, she glances to him and smiles, blushing slightly before pulling on her seatbelt.

“Thank you” she whispers fumbling with the charmed bracelet around her wrist. Emmett knows that bracelet, he knows it because he gave it to her as a 'secret' birthday gift. She shares her birthday with Halloween and whilst she was out at a party he let himself into her bedroom and left the gift on her bed. He's not sure she knows it was from him but he knows she wears it. It's a simple silver chain with a couple of emeralds and a couple of diamonds hanging from it, she may not actually know they're the real deal but he does. He chose it because the green of the emeralds reminded him of her eyes. And he probably spent way too much, so much more than a 'friend' spends on another 'friends' birthday gift but he couldn't help himself. “So...” she starts. “What movie are we going to see?” she asks him as he pulls away from the curb.

“I picked a comedy” he offers. “Nothing too fluffy or gory or.....loud” he glances to her before looking back to the road as he drives. “I saw that they were playing old movies, specifically Some like it hot,” he tells her. “And I know you like Marilyn”

“I love Marilyn” she corrects slightly under her breath.

“I know” he points out, she smiles a little turning away from him. “Friends know these things” he teases, she snorts and looks to him. “I also know” he reaches into a bag in the back and pulls out a packet of sweets, he throws them into her lap. “That red vines are your favorite” she smiles down at the sweets and then looks to him.

“I thought we agreed” she argues.

“That you would buy your own popcorn” he repeats. “You said nothing about candy” she huffs and turns slightly. He smirks and turns on the radio for them, he keeps it low.

“Thanks” she offers, he smiles back at her.

“You're welcome” they share a look and she laughs and shakes her head.


	11. Chapter Nine

Emmett spends the night doting on Immy. He opens doors for her. He checks on her. Makes sure she has enough soda and snacks. He is going above and beyond for her, but that niggling doubt is still there. That worry, that paranoia that he will hurt her again. He's done it so many times over the last two years that it's a fair assumption that it could happen again. And he sees it. When her face pulls tight in an expression he knows is pained. He wishes he could take it away. To make it all better but he knows it's been hard for her, those moments he wants to go back and change everything. Emmett walks alongside Imogen now. The night has fallen. Movie has finished. They're quiet, but it's comfortable. She's been quiet since the credits rolled, her heart aching at the thought of the night ending but she's still so conflicted with her feelings. She turns to him as she takes a deep breath.

“Thank you for this,” she tells him warmly. “This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me” he looks down at her with a frown.

“That can't be true” he points out, she scoffs and shakes her head.

“Yeah, yeah it is” she argues. “My dad tries but he's not really one for.....displays of any form of affection, it makes him uncomfortable and....never met my mother, so nothing there, and Bella....”

“Yeah, we don't have to talk about her” Emmett stops her, he knows how she feels about her half-sister. She sighs.

“But taking me to the movies, to see a movie with my favorite actress....pick up my favorite candy.....I mean” she looks down and closes her eyes. “No one's ever done anything like that” he lifts her chin with his fingers causing her to open her eyes. He leans closer, nudging her nose slightly, ghosts his lips over hers, she closes her eyes and then pulls away. “I wish it was that easy,” She tells him tucking her hands into her pockets. “I really do”

“I know” he agrees with her. “But I hurt you and it's going to take time” he nods. “I'm willing to wait” he whispers leaning closer to her. “I think you're worth it” she glances up at him. “So I'm going to drive you home, and walk you to your door and not kiss you goodnight, like a gentleman” she smiles a little.

“Okay” she agrees, he brushes her hair back and then takes her hand.

“Come on” he nods towards his jeep and then walks with her to his car.

…...........

Emmett's jeep pulls up to the curb outside of the Swan house, he cuts the engine and taps his fingers on the wheel as Immy adjusts her jacket a little, nerves now setting in. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before releasing it.

“I had fun” she admits quietly touching her bracelet.

“So did I” he counters turning to look at her. She smiles softly and nods, he reaches over and brushes her hair back, she eyes drifting closed as his fingers ghost over her cheek. He pulls his hand back and she takes a shaky breath. He smirks to himself and opens his door before stepping out. He moves around the jeep and opens her door for her, she is touched by the gesture, as she has been by all his gestures tonight. People sometimes write him off because of his size, but Emmett is all heart and he's not afraid to show it to the people he truly cares about. Immy is one of them. The last two years hiding that heart from her has been torture for him, when all he wanted to do was be nice at her, to show her how amazing he thinks she is but he had to push her away from him. She climbs out of the jeep pulling her bag up her to her shoulder, moving out the way to let him close the door behind her. Silently, they walk together, side by side up to the porch where he stops and turns to her, Immy takes a breath and looks up at him. Those soft golden eyes watching her. She takes a breath and worries her fingers before she leans up to kiss his cheek, lingering there slightly, her fingers laced with his at his side. He brushes his thumb over the back of her hand as she pulls back. She offers him a smile.

“See you at school tomorrow,” she tells him softly, he nods and strokes her cheek.

“See you tomorrow” he agrees, she steps back and releases his hand before heading inside closing the door behind her, Emmett smiles. Despite not really getting an end of date kiss he knows that this...this whole thing was progress in their relationship. She doesn't seem as angry or upset with him anymore and he counts that as a win. He spins where he stands and then heads back to his car, a smile etched onto his face, stuck there, and he doesn't see it going anywhere any time soon. He hopes it doesn't.

…..............

Soft music plays in Immy's bedroom as she sits on her window seat, a book open in her lap, a blanket around her knees. This is the first time in a long time that she's felt this light. The stress of Bella living here is present but not overriding. It's the first time since she moved in that Immy isn't thinking about all the things wrong about Bella living here, about her invading her life. She's thinking about Emmett and his smile and the way he looks at her. She can't stop smiling. She's still scared that he's going to hurt her, of course she is, but she still likes him. She's always liked him and that's probably why it hurt as much as it did. She rests her head back and takes a deep breath. With Emmett she feels more like herself then around anyone else, even if he doesn't know everything about her, he still makes her feel more herself.


	12. Chapter Ten

Immy sits in the library, her table scattered with work for the Easter event. Angela is supposed to be helping but she had to bail to finish her literature project, Immy understands. She also may have, just this time, taken on more than she can do herself. With Emmett in her life now she has less time to work on everything else. He's always around, before school he stands with her in the parking lot, after school they go out, he's been taking her to places around town to build on their friendship, and yes, she is finding it harder and harder to ignore that pull. She takes a breath and rubs at her fingers, aching from all the writing she's had to do. Hearing footsteps Immy looks up to find Rosalie now stood at her table, Immy glances around but she is the only person here. Immy turns back to Rosalie who crosses her arms over her chest. Immy assumes this is to do with Emmett. Not that they approach her usually. She's spoken with Edward a few times, Jasper often converses with her in class to the surprise of everyone but she's not really spoken to the others that much. Not that she has anything against any of them, they all seem nice enough, even if a little withdrawn from the school. Each to their own, it's not her place to judge them.

“I heard you needed some help for the Easter event,” Rosalie tells her. “And I...need some extra credit” Immy nods a little.

“Yeah, I could...use any help” she agrees.

“Do you mind?” Rosalie asks, Immy shakes her head and smiles.

“No, of course not” she assures the blonde softly. Rosalie takes a seat with her and smirks slightly.

“So apparently this whole thing is....super-secret” Rosalie offers. “You won't even tell Emmett” Immy smirks and nods.

“Yeah, it's supposed to be a surprise for everyone, not that it stops him from asking” Rosalie smirks

“He can be persistent” she points out, Immy snorts and nods. “Do I get to know?” Rosalie asks. Immy sighs and looks to her.

“Are you going to tell Emmett?” she asks, Rosalie shakes her head.

“Cross my heart” Rosalie assures her.

“Okay, so it's this...treasure hunt” Immy admits as she spreads her designs over the table for Rosalie to see. “That then leads to an Easter egg hunt picnic thing” Rosalie looks down at Immy's design, she knew the girl was creative and organized but these designs are incredible. “Of course, we're teenagers and not five, so the eggs aren't all just chocolate....it's headphones, CDs, DVDs....a few gift baskets from local vendors...gift cards”

“Pairs?” Rosalie asks, Immy shakes her head.

“Teams” Immy answers. “That way people get to mix with people they don't normally hang out with, so Mr. Greene is putting the teams together. Each team will be given a week to come up with a name, logo and flags and stuff”

“That's pretty cool,” Rosalie tells her. “You really put your all into these events” Immy shrugs.

“I want people to remember” Immy admits. “My dad says that he can barely remember his time at school, in 30 years I want people to remember that time 'we spent Halloween in the woods and the school bully wet himself with fear'” Rosalie laughs.

“That was pretty amazing” She offers, Immy smiles. “That whole night was” Rosalie adds. “And I'm not a fan of Halloween” Immy smiles.

“All the news always complains because kids are so miserable in school” Immy whispers. “Why not do something to make it better......Plus all this will look great on my college applications” Immy adds with a shrug. Rosalie studies her a moment, since Immy and Emmett started up their friendship Immy has seemed more herself again. She's still stressed out about Bella but she's not worried and in pain from Emmett any more. Rosalie does actually like Immy, despite her hatred of humans, Immy is hard not to like, she's smart, kind, caring, creative, warm, and she's never been one to gossip about the Cullens the way everyone else does.

“Can we talk about you and Emmett?” Rosalie asks.

“What is there to talk about?” Immy leans back in her seat. “We're friends....”

“Who are so madly in love with one another” Rosalie points out. “I know he screwed up and he hurt you but it hurt him too, he was miserable”

“I do like him” Immy admits. “But it's not easy to just forget that pain...”

“I know” Rosalie agrees. “And I can tell you that he will do whatever it takes to make it up to you....he really likes you, more than he's liked anyone, ever....you're very important to him” Immy smiles looking down. It's fine hearing it from Emmett, but she can't believe him after all of the other stuff he's told her over the years to push her away, but hearing it from someone close to him, someone else that's not him, it's easier to believe.

“I'm scared” Immy admits. “Of....” she clears her throat a little. “My dad loved my mother, so much.....and she left” Immy looks down. “She only came back to dump me on his doorstep....it leaves an impression. I know how Emmett feels when he's with me, I know how he feels about me, call it a....sixth sense or women's intuition” It's a lie, her powers tell her what she needs to know about the people around her, Emmett loves her, he does, she can feel it every time she's near him. “But I know my father felt that for my mother, and I know he felt it for Renee as well, but it doesn't always work....” Rosalie knows this. She knows what can come with love. She thought she loved Royce. She really did. And it ended with her death. But then she met Damon, and she truly understood true, real, unwavering love. Just how Emmett feels for Immy. She was so stupid for not seeing it months ago. And Immy might just be worth the risk. They all like Immy. “I want it too, of course I do, but...what if it doesn't?”

“What if it does?” Rosalie counters, Immy lifts her eyes to her. “What if your story is the most epic of love stories?” Immy shrugs and smiles sadly.


End file.
